User interfaces for computers, mobile phones, gaming devices, etc., are sized to allow a user to visualize and interact with the interface from an expected distance and/or via an expected input mechanism. For example, a user interface configured for display on a computer monitor may be designed for use with a relatively large screen and a precise user input device, such as a mouse or the like. As a result, such a user interface may have a relatively large number of controls spaced relatively close together. In contrast, a user interface designed for a smart phone may be designed for use with a smaller screen and touch inputs. As a result, such a user interface may have a relatively small number of controls with wider spacing. Such user interfaces may have zoom controls that allow a user to choose to increase or decrease a magnification of the user interface as displayed.